The Moon Princess Bride
by SpunkysMop
Summary: Inspired by the movie The Princess Bride. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion's love triumphs over the evil Prince Diamond. SerenityEndymion, most characters included. Hilarity, romance, adventure...
1. Chapter 1: The Engagement

**The Moon Princess Bride**

I was inspired recently while watching Anchorman. Haha, joking! I was watching the Princess Bride, of course! Some liberties are taken, some thing changed, but I'm going to try and include all the characters in some form or another. Totally Serenity/Endymion, and if you know the Princess Bride, you know there is lots of action, adventure and romance. So? On with the show...

I do not own Sailor Moon or the Princess Bride. Or much of anything for that matter.

* * *

**Miracle Max**: Hey! Hello in there. Hey! What's so important? What you got here that's worth living for? 

**Westley**: true...love

**Inigo**: True love. You heard him. You could not ask for a more noble cause than that.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Chapter One: **

**The Engagement**

Light filtered through the windows, focusing a beam on the giant canopy bed that sat in the center of the room. The room seemed empty, for nothing stirred nor made a noise; the only indication of life came from soft rapping at the far end of the room.

"Darling."

A soft tap at the door.

"Serenity."

A little firmer this time, the knock sounded through the vast room, echoing off the windows bouncing off the floors.

On the bed, the form of a young girl sat in shadowed light. The light reached only the girls face, etching out sorrowful features. A tear escaped wide blue eyes as the girl shifted them from the windows to the large mahogany doors.

"Serenity. Dear, it is time to go. They are waiting."

"Yes, Mother." The girl rose from her position on the bed, raising a delicate hand to wipe the tear from her cheek. As she wordlessly walked to the door, her voluminous skirt swished gently around her legs, and her heels clacked loudly against the marble floors. She grasped the iron handles on the door and opened it a crack.

"I am almost ready, mother. Just putting on the last touches!" Serenity managed a small smile, for her Mother's sake. "You know me, always late…"

Queen Serenity offered a sad smile. "Alright, darling. A few more minutes, then you need to meet Prince Diamond." The Queen turned and walked away, feeling her heart break at seeing the morose look in her daughter's eyes. 'But, it has to happen…'

Princess Serenity quietly shut the heavy door, laying her hand on it for a moment. The tears began welling again.

'No', she thought firmly. 'I cannot cry'.

Picking up her skirts and marching to her vanity, Serenity sat down in front of the gold mirror and looked at her reflection. Groaning inwardly, she fixed the stray hairs that had escaped her buns and touched up any out of place makeup. Not that she really needed any. Plastering a wide smile on her face, Serenity had to sum up all the royal training she has so she might maintain a princess-like stature. Standing up briskly and squaring her shoulders, Serenity took one last look in the mirror before leaving the sanctity of her room.

The uproarious clapping and cheering caught Serenity off guard as she inhaled sharpley. She snapped back to reality, and saw that the massive ballroom scene wasn't just a dream; this was really happening. Hundreds of the kingdoms "closest friends" were crowding the golden hall, filling up every available space, even spilling onto the adjacent balcony. She looked up briefly, allowing the tears to sink back, barely registering the swirling portraits of angels and fat baby cherubs that covered the ceiling, seemingly staring at her in mock contempt. Her dried eyes rolled down the alabaster columns that flanked the marble staircase, and finally came to rest yet again on the crowd in front of her.

They were still cheering, and Serenity was starting to get a headache.

"Yes, yes! We are very exciting for our upcoming nuptials. Long, have I waited, for the perfect Princess who will become my perfect Queen!"

Serenity felt a sudden pressure on her hand, and looked down to see pale fingers intwining their way through hers. She looked up at the owner, shocked at the gaul with which he touched her.

Prince Diamond was looking to the crowd, waving with his free hand and smirking to the crowd. Silver hair cascaded over his shoulders, and his brown eyes reflected that off a hunter who had just captured his prey. A regal blue uniform, decked with numerous badges and medals (which, Serenity noted amusingly, were merely costume) indicated the high status of the man who stood next to her.

Serenity's mother stood with The King and Queen of Negaverse just behind the couple, using her own royal training to keep a calm expression on her face. Inside, the Queen of the Moon Kingdom churned with turmoil as she knew the pain her daughter must be going through.

Diamond glanced down at his beautiful bride to be, and offered a wet kiss to the cheek. Serenity did her best to ignore the infected feeling on her cheek, but failed miserably. Her long, silvery blonde hair bounced behind her as she subtly tried to wipe any trace of Diamond's kiss from her face.

"Smile, sweetheart" Diamond hissed through grated teeth, never letting the smile escape his lips. "We are engaged, and you are supposed to be happy" With that, he pulled the tiny girl closer to his side, snaking his arm around her waist.

Happy. Now there was a foreign word to the Princess.

Serenity managed to keep her mask of compliance on until she reached her quarters several hours later. Not barely had the door clicked back into its frame had she flung herself on the bed, letting the tears spill freely down her silk dress.

As the tears subsided, Serenity wondered what god she had angered in her lifetime to have everything subsequently go so very wrong.

The impending marriage to Prince Diamond of the Negaverse did not sit well with either the Princess or the Queen of the Moon. However, as Serenity approached that certain age, marriage was necessary. The political power that would result from this union was too hard to reject; not a better match could have been made. Well, save one other potential match.

Prince Diamond was one of those men whose reputation far preceded him. The women he has bedded and the ruthlessness with which he ruled was well known throughout the universe, yet few were brave enough to say anything. Prince Diamond and his number one right hand man, Count Tyrone Sapphire, reigned terror upon any enemy. Diamond will only become more powerful by this union to the Princess of the Moon, and undoubtedly more will suffer. However, the Queen knew that as long as Diamond was married to her daughter, her Moon Kingdom would be safe from his tyranny.

Which leads us back to the room with the bed and the girl, who was now staring out her window, eyes glazed over in memory.

"Endymion…"

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Five Years Ago**

"Stable Boy!" A fourteen year old Princess Serenity paused to look at the man before her. She didn't recognize him; she brushed this off in assuming he was new. New workers were always coming in and out of the castle. He rotated from his position at the horse's side, lowering the brush he held in his hand.

Serenity inwardly gasped as she gazed into deep blue eyes accompanied by raven hair that lightly swept his brow. Muscled arms were bronzed with touches of the sun.

Regaining her composure, Serenity ordered: "Stable Boy, I wish to ride. Saddle my horse."

The man offered a boyish grin that nearly melted her heart. "As you wish."

Serenity blushed slightly before turning on her heels and marching off to the castle to change into proper riding clothes. She had been in lessons all morning long, and was anxious to release some steam before her presence was required at some royal dinner. What had her mother said? Some visiting dignitaries or something…

"Probably another fool trying to get my hand…" Serenity muttered angrily as she pulled on her riding dress.

Traipsing back to the stables, Serenity watched the toned worker skillfully saddle up her favorite horse, Midnight Rose, and offering the creature a gentle nuzzle. Clearing her throat, Serenity walked the remaining distance to the stall and took the waiting reins from the man's hand.

"My horse will need to be feed and watered upon my return, please have it ready." She barked as she mounted.

Again, he smiled. "As you wish."

A bit put off by his good-natured response, Serenity decided to test his limits. "Oh yes, and polish my spare saddle. I want to see my face shining in it by the time I get back."

"As you wish."

With one more stare at the handsome man, Serenity turned and galloped away. The man watched her retreat all the while, the smirk never leaving his face as he went and retrieved a shovel.

An hour later, Serenity returned with Midnight Rose, a lovely wind-kissed blush on her cheeks, her eyes alive with light. Riding always put her in the best of moods; the freedom of riding over silvery hills with no limitations thrilled her to no end.

Coming to a slow stop and bouncing of her horse Serenity looked down and brushed dirt from her dress.

"Stable Boy," she started without even looking up. "Tend to my horse." She looked up only to see blue eyes staring straight into hers.

"As you wish".

Serenity frowned and abruptly handed off the reins. Quickly exiting the stables, she stole on glance back. He was staring after her, the crystal clearness of his eyes still present.

She turned and ran all the way back to the castle.

* * *

Serenity thought of the mystery stable boy as she made her way to the great dining hall a few hours later. Bathed and laundered, Serenity looked a sight in a flowing lavender gown that only heightened her youthful beauty. Silvery-golden streams of liquid metal, nay, hair streamed after the girl, with a few wispy tendrils framing her porcelain skin face. 

As she entered the hall, her mother turned from the guests and smiled. "Ah, Serenity there you are. May I present King Terran and Queen Gaia of Earth" she gestured at two regal looking nobles who rose from their seats next to her at the ornate table.

"Serenity, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Your mother's description of your loveliness has done you no justice!" The King said warmly. His reddish hair and beard gave off the impression of a boy who grew up too quickly; a playful wink in his eyes showed his softer side. It was those eyes that caught Princess Serenity's attention; they were the bluest she had ever seen, save one other time...

"Thank you, your majesty." Serenity blushed shyly, offering a small curtsy.

"And Serenity, may I present our son, Prince Endymion" An elegant woman, no more that forty, with jet black hair swept regally into a knot gestured across from her, to a chair that Serenity could only see the back of.

"Prince Endymion it is a pleasure…" Serenity stopped as the man rose and swiftly took her hand in his.

"The pleasure is surely mine, Princess" He kissed her hand, raven hair brushing the back of Serenity's hand. "You will have to excuse me for not introducing myself earlier, but I was admiring the stables the palace has."

He looked up. Blue met blue.

"They are certainly beautiful."

Serenity gasped.

The Stable Boy.

* * *

**Four Years Ago**

"Oh, Endy, must you leave?"

"My Princess; I will be gone but a little while."

The two lovers stood in the rose garden, Princess Serenity's favorite place. The setting sun deepened the reds and purples of the flowers, offering an extra sense of romanticism to the clearly in-love couple.

Prince Endymion clutched the shaking hands of the Princess, pulling her close to his chest. Serenity willingly obliged, resting her head on the cool fabric of his tunic, lulled by the steady beating of his heart. Strong arms encircled her petite waist, and a warm cape enveloped her bare shoulders.

Reveling in this moment, the pair said nothing, sharing a brief comfortable silence. It was only when the Prince began to pull away did Serenity let out the smallest of whimpers.

Mirth filled his eyes, and Endymion gave Serenity one of his famous smiles. "Serenity, why do you mourn? I only leave to come back to you." He hitched his thumb under her chin, pulling her eyes up to look into his. "And then upon my return, we will announce our love to the world. Before you know it, we shall be an old married couple!"

Serenity smiled and flung herself into his awaiting arms. "Then, my love, I shall be happy."

Endymion buried his fair into her soft hair, tightening the grip on his arms. In the distance, a horn sounded, breaking the Prince from his reverie.

"The ship, Serenity. It is departing for Earth soon, and I must be on it." He took a step back, and looked into the distance.

Serenity nodded, fighting back tears. "Return to me soon, Endy. Promise you will return to me."

He picked her up in his arms once more, and gave her a kiss that he poured all his being, all his love into. Setting her down, he turned to leave the gardens, leaving on last lament for his love.

"As you wish."

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Present**

Serenity wiped away a fallen tear. That was four years ago; about one week after her heartbreaking farewell with her Prince, the Queen received word that the vessel Endymion traveled on was attacked by pirates, not but a day from reaching Earth. The Dread Pirate Rubeus never leaves survivors.


	2. Chapter 2: The Kidnapping

**Hey kiddies! Chapter two! Now, some of yall may not be happy with my casting choices...but hey, hear me out. It'll be good ;) And besides, who said the Senshi ALWAYS have to be the good guys?**

**Read and Review guys, make the endorphins flow. Endorphins make you happy. Happy people write their stories; they just do!!**

* * *

**Wesley:** This is true love. You think this happens every day?**  
**

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Kidnapping **

Bright light penetrated Serenity's mind as she allowed her eyes to flutter open. She inwardly groaned, noticing that she was in the same hunching position on her bed as the night before. She squinted a bit at the affronting light, feeling the sun's warm rays lightly kiss her face. Turning away, Serenity stretched her arms and offered the ceiling a quite unprincess like yawn, her mouth opening into a seemingly bottomless black hole. She stood precariously and trudged to her vanity, plopping herself uncouthly on the cushy chair.

'Don't I look a sight' she thought semi-amusedly, noticing she still donned the constricting ball gown from last night. Blood shot eyes paired perfectly with tearstained cheeks. Faint impressions on the side of her face gave indication that the Princess's pillow of choice during the night had been her hand; a choice her neck may complain about later. The crescent moon on her forehead wrapped up the overall pretty sorry look, dimmed to a dull gray like a ghost of the glowing beacon that once was. It had not shone brightly for four years now.

Serenity's silvery mane of hair hung in nests about her face, so she picked up her brush, sighing as she began the arduous taste of untangling the calf-length hair.

"I swear, if Endymion didn't like it so much I would chop…" Serenity paused and looked in the mirror.

Endymion is dead.

* * *

Emerging from her quarters an hour later, Serenity donned her familiar riding dress as she made her way to the stables. She passed Molly, her hand maiden, in the hallway leading to her room holding a tray with what looked like Serenity's breakfast. 

"Thanks, Mol!" Serenity took a quick spin around the girl, nicking an apple from the tray. "But I'm going riding!"

The maid stared wordlessly after her mistress, shocked at how early it was for the Princess to be up.

"Gee, I sure hope she's feeling well…" Molly thought worriedly.

* * *

The sharp chill that still hung in the morning air stung at Serenity's cheeks as she briskly walked down the sloping walkway to the stables. She needed to ride; nowadays, taking a long ride through the Lunarian country offered Serenity the only solace from the constant burden of her duties to the Kingdom and the dull pain of loss that always accompanied her. She took to daily rides now; ever since Prince Diamond arrived two weeks ago, she found her long outings had the added benefit of being an excellent method of avoidance. 

"Stable B…" She caught herself. "Er….You! I wish to ride Midnight Rose please…" She addressed an aging man who was tending a horse.

"Yes, milady" The stable hand offered a curt bow before turning and walking towards Midnight Rose's stall. Within moments, he returned with the majestic horse and handed the reins to the Princess. He watched in amazement the fluidity with which Serenity mounted Midnight Rose.

"Thank you, sir." She offered a genuine smile to the man before turning Midnight Rose towards the countryside and galloping off.

* * *

Serenity raced her horse through the lush farm country of the Moon Kingdom, startling many field workers along the way. She threw hurried "Sorry!"es behind her, not bothering to turn her head (in fear she would become tangled in her hair). Most of the workers grumbled in annoyance, but quickly returned to their crops, knowing that the same exact thing would happen tomorrow. 

Serenity continued to follow the trail well-worn in her mind, and soon the mass of farms thinned into a scattering of fields here and there. Ahead of her was the Silver Forest, a large wood of shimmering trees that looked as mysterious as they are beautiful. Serenity was not afraid, however: she knew the woods like the back of her hand, and she felt truly protected while within them.

Navigating the thick flora and fauna, Serenity arrived at the familiar stream where she always let Midnight Rose drink. She looked skyward, drinking in the sun that streamed through the thick forest canopy. However, this time the warmth she felt did not reach her soul. Serenity could not get last night's event from her mind, and she quickly found her thoughts moving back to Endymion.

'The Dread Pirate Rubeus never leaves any survivors.' She thought tragically.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

When Queen Serenity broke the news to the Princess, Serenity at first refused to believe. 

Her mother had called her to the royal library; the Queen enjoyed spending what little free time she had there, scouring the ancient texts and releasing the stress from ruling. The Princess often met her mother there; the two would spend some quality time reading some lovely story together, or merely sitting on a plush couch, talking as a mother and daughter should. When Serenity entered the grand library this time, she immediately knew something was amiss; her mother was seated in an uncomfortable chair, looking forlornly out the window.

"Mother?" Serenity approached the queen, bowing at her feet and taking her hand. "Mother, what is it?"

"Oh, my darling…" The Queen had tears in her eyes.

* * *

"No." 

Serenity stood and backed away from her Mother, staring in horror.

"It…it isn't possible. Endymion is the Prince! He would not be attacked…no one would dare" However, when Serenity saw the distressing look on her mother's face, she knew this was no jest.

"NO Mother, stop lying to me! He is OK, he is coming back for me! He is…coming….back…." Serenity sank to the ground, sobbing incoherently. Her mother rushed to her side, taking the girl in her arms.

"No!" Serenity shied at her mother's touch, and took off running from the library. She did not stop until she reached the familiarity of her own room.

Serenity went into her room and shut the door, and for days she neither slept nor ate. She sat at her windowsill, staring at the Earth.

"I will never love again."

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

"Ahem, ahem." 

Alarmingly, Serenity snapped back to reality and glanced around her horse for the source of the noise. To her right, she saw a rather odd sight.

Three woman stood to the side of the path, one in the front, the other two behind. There was a blue-haired woman at the helm, a green-haired woman to her left, and a giant Amazon of a woman to the right.

'Looks like…A Mercurian, a Plutonian and….a Jupitarian Giant?' Serenity stared critically at the trio.

"A word, my lady?" The shortest of the three asked. She was the blue haired girl with a know-it-all smirk on her face. "We are but poor, lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

Serenity straightened up. "I'm sorry, ma'am. There is nothing nearby. Not for miles."

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream..." The blue haired woman trailed off.

Serenity opened her mouth to shout, but the last thing she saw was the Giant leaping towards her.

* * *

**I swear I'm almost giddy with ideas for the upcoming chapters.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trio

**So for this chappie, I'm doing some mindless stuff with no real plot development. But its one of the best scenes in the movie! Next time I'm getting back into story stuff and character development. I just wanted to have some fun. :)**

**And oh, Amy is evil I have decided. She doesn't get to be evil often enough.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! **

**Usagi of Feudal Moon Era- heh heh. I know, ridiculous...but fun. I get inspiration in weird ways. Thanks for the review!  
**

**Illuminairi, Yasabo, diana, X Such Great Heights X, babiygurl11592, twilight dawn, thanks! You make me want to write more!**

* * *

**Vizzini:** Am I going mad, or did the word 'think' escape your lips?!! You were not hired for your brains, you hippopotamic land mass!!

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

The Jupitarian quickly grabbed the princess by the neck before she could release a scream. Serenity instantly slumped on the saddle; the Giant easily lifted the girl up and slung the Princess over her shoulder. 

"Why we are abducting the Moon Princess?" The giant of a girl inquired. "I mean, she isn't as delicate as she looks. She feels like she weighs a ton of bricks."

"I tooooold you already Lita the Giant." Amy responded back. Rip. Riiiiiiiiiiiiip. She was tearing a piece of cloth bearing a royal seal with a blue orb, and four hemispheric colors in two.

"Eh, Amy, what is that you're ripping?" The green-haired girl asked, a slight foreign accent twanging her words.

"It's the royal emblem from Earth." Amy grumbled back.

"Earth?" Lita asked, shifting the weight of the Princess on her shoulders.

"Yah. You know? Big orb in the sky?" Amy mockingly gestured upwards. "Sworn enemy to Prince Diamond!" Sigh. "Do you remember? We are taking the Princess to Earth." She finished ripping the cloth and attached the emblem to the horse's saddle. "Go!" She hit the horse hard on the rump, and the creature took off running in the general direction of the palace. "Once the horse gets back to the castle, Prince Diamond will think the Earthmen have abducted his fiancé!"

"Oh. Right. Why do we want him to think that?" The trio turned and started traipsing through the woods. The Princess flopped on Lita's broad shoulder.

"Must I explain everything? He thinks Earth had taken his dear love. And once he finds her body, all suspicions are confirmed! A war will start between Earth and the Negaverse within days!"

"What?" The Giant nearly dropped the Princess. "You never said anything about killing her! I thought this was just a grab and drop!"

Anger and annoyance burned in Amy's eyes. "There are always causalities when trying to start a war! Look it up in the history books!"

Lita squirmed. "Why a war? I just don't think its right, killing an innocent girl…"

"Think?" Amy let out a loud guffaw. "You say think? You were hired for your strength! I'm a Mercurian for goddess sake; what are you, a Jupitarian? Does your opinion mean anything to me?"

"I agree with Lita." The green-haired girl interrupted.

"Oh!" Amy threw her hands into the air. "The Plutonian has spoken! Her fate is not of your concern. My reasons for starting a war are of no matter. Don't forget; when I found you, you were wandering the outer planetary realms, waving that ridiculous key at anything that moved!" Amy turned to Lita. "And you! Lumbering Jupitarian, friendless, witless, do you want to go back to where I found you? Striking people with lightening bolts on the street for coins?"

Amy turned around and marched deeper into the woods.

"You know, I really hate it when she calls me Lita the Giant. It's not my fault Jupiter's the biggest planet. Someone has to handle all that power!" Lita blazed, accidentally knocking the Princess into a bush.

"Ignore her. Such an angry little woman. Mercurians are always so full of themselves." The green-haired woman gave a little prance around the path. "Look at me, look at me, I hold infinite wisdom and knowledge. More like infinite pain in my…" She looked at her companion. "What do you say, Lita…Amy, she sure is a witch…"

"Heh. I hope she doesn't develop a…twitch." Lita gaily played along, and the two followed Amy through the woods to their vessel.

"Her social skills really…suck..."

"She needs to get a bit of luck…" Lita grinned.

"You are smart with rhyme…"

"Yes, yes only some of the time!"

"Will you two shut it! I can hear you!" Amy's angry voice shot back at the pair.

"Lita, do you think there is danger ahead?"

"If Amy's involved, we'll all be dead!"

"Yarg!" Amy pivoted on her foot as they reached the clearing with their ship and boarded. The grand vessel resembled any typical sea faring ship, with wide masts and billowing sails. "No more rhyming, you are driving me crazy!" Soon they took off into the sky, becoming but a speck amongst the clouds.

Pause.

"Anybody want a daisy?"

"AUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Penguin Man?

**Hey there! Well, here's a chapter- I hope its a good one. It was fun to write! We have the introduction of a new character...I wonder who it could be...hmmmm...**

**Enjoy!**

**Spunky **

* * *

**Vizzini: **What?! Go in!! Go after her!!!  
**Inigo:** _frankly_ I don't swim.  
**Fezzik:** _turning to Vizzini_ I only dog-paddle...

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Under normal circumstances, it takes about four days to travel from the moon to the Earth, depending on where Earth the destination is.

When traveling with a rogue Plutonian, outcast Juptarian, know-it-all Mercurian and kidnapped Lunarian princess, the process takes a little longer. Amy plotted out a course that ensured anonymous passage; normally, all sorts of ridiculous checkpoints and safety measures were enforced. Not many still would try and navigate around these protocols; the passage that Amy has chosen includes steering through monster infested space matter.

The ship had been traveling about 8 days. Eerie silence took hold; the coldness of space was barely interrupted by the passing vessel. On board, Princess Serenity took to staring at the vastness encompassing her; not even stars dared twinkle near this treacherous route, causing the young girl to wonder how they passed so freely. The Earth loomed closer and closer with each passing day.

The three girls did not acknowledge Serenity very frequently; mostly, she figured, so they wouldn't grow attached to her. Serenity could have quite an addictive personality once you get to know her. In rare instances, the Jupitarian made small talk with her while delivering the pitiful meals of porridge everyday. Serenity found her to be quite nice, causing her to wonder how Lita (she learned) came to work under Amy. 'She probably didn't have a choice' Serenity mused, relating herself to the Giant. Serenity continued to be baffled by the green-haired girl; no one ever said her name, nor did she ever talk. All she did was polish a mysterious looking key she always held.

Amy was a particularly nasty girl to deal with, not for any type of force she exerted but for her incessant talking. Everything had to be explained scientifically and thoroughly; Serenity felt sorry for Lita and the green-haired girl, who had to sit through hours of Amy belittling them and explaining exactly how light travels and other workings of the universe.

Mostly, Serenity was relieved to be away from Diamond, but still frightened about what would become of her. She definitely looked worse for wear; her riding dress was speckled with mud and dirt, and her unwashed hair hung limply, completely devoid of its normal sheen. Serenity imagined her face was covered in dirt and whatnot, but she didn't really care.

For the past few days, the green-haired one took an unusual liking to staring out behind the ship, nervously rubbing the giant key. In all her free time Serenity pondered what the key did; dangerous weapon, personal belonging, what? Serenity was too shy to ask the aloof key-wielder and was almost afraid of the answer.

So here, on this eighth day, the normal silence was broken.

"We reach Earth by dawn." Amy's head appeared from the stairs leading below deck. Lita was steering and the green-haired girl was gazing off the back of the ship. Amy noticed this and frowned. "Why are you doing that?"

Without even turning her head, the girl-haired girl answered, "Making sure no one is following us."

Amy laughed. "That is inconceivable." Still, a hint of worry flashed across the Mercurian's eyes.

Serenity jumped on this moment of weakness. "You will be caught, you know. When you are, Prince Diamond will see you all killed."

"Of all the souls you should be worried for, Princess, I would recommend watching your own." Amy shot back. "Stop doing that! Relax, we're almost there." She was looking at the green-haired girl again.

Still holding that key, the green-haired girl turned. Her mouth was slightly agape as she appeared to be thinking. "Are you sure no one is following us?"

In an exasperated sigh, Amy planted her hands on her hips and mouthed angrily, "I told you, that would be inconceivable. No one on the Moon knows how we are traveling and no one on Earth knows we are coming! We could be halfway to Venus or something…" Amy's eyebrows furrowed. "But, eh, curiously, why do you ask?"

The green-haired girl turned back to staring off the back. "No reason. When I just happened to look behind us I saw something there."

"What?" Amy rushed to the stern of the ship and leaned over the edge, searching the infinite darkness. "No freakin way! I mean…Inconceivable!"

Undeniable, however, was the faint outline of a ship that glinted in the distance.

"Probably some local star gazer….out in starless, monster infested space…"

Amy tore her eyes away from the ship and barked out to Lita, "Hurry, Giant! We need to increase our speed!"

"I can't Amy! The monsters will swarm if we make too much presence here!"

"Buffoon!" Amy ran the short distance to the bow of the ship and (with much difficulty) pushed Lita out of the way. She jammed the speed control forward as far as it would go, and the ship took on an extra spurt of speed. Lita fell flat on her face from the force; she angrily got to her feet, rubbing the side of her face that made contact with the hard wooden ground. The green-hair girl barely moved at all; she still stared off the ship at the intruder that didn't seem to be getting any further away.

Serenity, however, felt the full grunt of the extra speed. She had already been up on her feet, eager to see the ship that was surely coming to save her. When Amy pushed the lever, Serenity stumbled forwards- and right off the side of the ship. Darkness replaced the spot she once was.

"Lita!" The green-haired girl broke free of her trance. "The Princess!"

Cursing slightly under her breath, Lita took a few large steps to the side of the ship and warily peered down. If the Princess had fallen, she was surely dead…the monsters didn't take to guests very well.

Lita sighed in relief. Serenity was hanging off the edge of the ship, tears streaming from her crystal eyes, legs flailing widely. Lita made a motion to lift her back onto the ship, but Amy stopped her.

"No, Lita." Amy approached the side of the ship and smirked down at the Princess. "Here that shrieking sound, Princess? That's the noise the monsters make before they come and suck you dry."

Serenity lay still in fear. A soft screaming, becoming louder by the second, was coming in her direction. Her gut filled with the sense of dread and her mind blanked into survival mode. More vigorously than before, Serenity began to struggle to climb the side of the ship.

Amy's nasty laughing reached her ears as Serenity felt herself being pulled up, just in time to feel something collide with the side of the ship. Clutching onto Lita, Serenity frightfully saw a hideous looking snake-creature bare its fangs before floating away. She turned her head to Lita's arm and sobbed.

"See Princess, there are worse things that you could be experiencing. Use this as a learning event! Now sit down and shut up!" Amy forcefully pulled Serenity down to the ground and walked away. Serenity stopped her sobbing, but gentle tears still trickled from her eyes.

"Endymion…" She thought her love woefully, wishing he was there to protect her.

The foreign ship had gotten closer.

* * *

"Amy, that ship, its right behind us…." The green-haired girl's bright eyes squinted in worry. I wonder if he's using the same gravity as us?" 

"How many times do I have to explain gravity to you idiots?" Amy threw her hands in the air. "And it doesn't matter; whoever it is too late!" Amy pointed up. "See! The Earth! We are ready to land!"

"Where are we landing?" Lita puzzled.

"Fool. We have to hide the ship; so we are going to land in a great canyon. With any luck, the idiot in the ship will follow, he doesn't know where we are going, and as we climb to safety, he will be stuck! He will have to sail all the way around the bottom of the canyon just to get back to level ground; that will take days!"

"Oh." Lita turned her head away and stared at the Earth, impressed at its glory. The blue seas shimmered and sparkled, and the lands looked green and lush, at least compared to the great ball of gas she used to call home.

Entering the Earth's atmosphere, the bright daylight slowly replaced the cold darkness of space, warming everyone's shivering bones. Serenity smiled as the heat hit her face; her mind flooded with memories of visiting the Earth to see Endymion. She closed her eyes and sank into the recesses of her mind, forgetting where she was.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

**Sappy Flashback**

"Endymion! You are the biggest jerk I have ever met, I never want to see you again!"

A fifteen-year old Serenity ran to the Palace gardens, crying her eyes out on the way. She flopped down on a bench opposite a grand fountain, burying her face in the crook of her arm and sobbing in a very unlady-like way. Snorts and grunts could be heard every so often.

Serenity lifted her head to stare at the fountain; a gorgeous sculpture of two lovers intertwined in a tight embrace did little to sooth her emotions. If anything, seeing the two romantics made the tears come harder.

Tears continued to splash down Serenity's elaborate ball gown. It was decked with gold trimmings and was made of a soft, silvery silk; dark spots were appearing on it now, but Serenity couldn't careless. The stars twinkled merrily above and a warm breeze swept through the gardens, sending Serenity's hair dancing around her like sparkling streams of silver. A faint pinkness appeared on her cheeks, and her eyes deepened to match the color of the night sky.

"Why am I so ugly?" Serenity thought dejectedly. "If I were prettier, maybe Endymion would like me….but how could I ever compete with that Lady Beryl?" Serenity sniffed and wiped an errant tear away. She stared up at the Moon, wondering how her mother could be so regal, and she so childish.

"Serenity?" A soft voice broke through Serenity's thoughts. She recognized it instantly; her heart broke a little more.

"Go away, Endymion. I do not wish to see you. Go dance with Beryl, I'm sure she will love it."

"Serenity…" Endymion quickly stole the seat next to her and gazed into her eyes. She melted a little as the pools of clear blue searched into her soul. A few rogue locks of ebony brushed the tops of his eyes. "Serenity, is that what this is about? Lady Beryl always tries to get me to kiss her. She's nuts, really; I promise to you, there was nothing in it."

Serenity looked downwards. She was afraid if she looked into his eyes any longer, she would simply float away. "It didn't look like nothing. She's a beautiful woman and she kissed you, and from the looks of it, you enjoyed it…"

"Oh, Serenity." Endymion took her petite hands in his strong was. "I enjoyed nothing of the kiss from that snake. I pulled away as quick as I could."

"Oh." Serenity looked crestfallen. "Well how was I supposed to know you didn't like it?"

"Serenity…" Endymion began. "When I enjoy a kiss, trust me, you will be able to tell."

"How will…" Serenity started, but she was cut off. Endymion's lips met hers in a heart melting kiss. Gentle, yet firm, the sweet kiss sent shivers down Serenity's spine. She leaned into him a little more, increasing the pressure on their lips.

Endymion broke away, and a little sigh of happiness escaped Serenity's mouth. Her eyes warmed over with love, and she fell into his awaiting arms.

"That, my lovely Serenity, is how I enjoy a kiss…"

**End Flashback**

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

A large thud brought Serenity back to her senses. She was surprised for a moment to see massive walls of stone towering above her, with only a peek of sky overhead. 

"OK, we have landed. Lita! Get the climbing gear ready!" Amy barked, and pulled Serenity to her feet. "Come on, Princess. We must be going to make sure everything is on schedule." Amy tugged Serenity off the walkway off the boat to the side of the canyon wall, where Lita and the green-haired girl were rigging up a harness. Soon, Serenity, Green-hair, and Amy were attached to Lita.

"Climb, Giant, climb!" Amy merrily roared. Sitting in a harness, she looked in the distance. "Ah, perfect, that moron landed here too! He doesn't have the strength to climb this rope! He will never make it out!!!" With that, Lita began to climb the rope that led to the top of the canyon, heaving under the weight of the three girls attached to her.

"Tell me again…why…I do this? It wasn't in the job description." Lita muttered off the side of her mouth to green-hair.

"Because," Green-hair whispered back. "Somebody's gotta do it, and I'm glad its not me!"

Lita made a face and continued to climb.

In the distance, the dark figure left his ship and was running towards the dangling rope. Reaching the bottom, the man looked upwards, and hastily began to climb.

"Amy, look!" Green-hair pointed. "The man in black….he's climbing!"

Amy looked down. Sure enough, a man clad in what looked to be a tuxedo with a mask over his eyes was climbing up behind them, and making extremely good time.

"Inconceivable! Lita! Go faster! I thought you were supposed to be the strongest of the strong!" A stroke of panic entered Amy's voice.

"Well, I'm carrying three people! He's only got himself!" Lita took a brief pause and glanced downwards. "Man, is he hauling butt!"

"MOVE!!!" Amy yelled.

"Alright, alright." Lita climbed on. "And I don't think man in black is right. He's wearing black and white."

"What about man in tuxedo?" Serenity's small voice piped in. She was rather intrigued by this masked character.

"That sounds wrong." Green-haired stared at the man. "Um….Man in Mask?"

"Man as Penguin?" Lita suggested.

"Man who is getting on my nerves." Amy angrily muttered.

"I know…." Serenity smiled.

"Tuxedo Mask."

* * *

**I'm trying to pick.. Wesley or Endymion? Hmm...close call...**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Battle

**Next Chapter! One of the best scenes. It was fun mixing in SM stuff; we can't have our heroes fighting with plain old swords, can we? And the name of Green Hair is finally known! (I know, no surprise, but humour me).**

**Enjoy!**

**Spunky**

* * *

**Inigo:** I will go up to the six-fingered man and say 'Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.'

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

With a bit more heaving and cursing from Lita, the traveling group soon found themselves atop the canyon. They were in some sort of ancient ruins, from the looks of it; crumbling rock walls and fallen columns littered the ground. 

"Ug. Tell me again why I just climbed a canyon wall?" Lita stretched her arms and back, grimacing in pain.

Amy snorted and crossed her arms. "Look around, oaf; what do you see?"

Lita, Serenity and Green-hair all scanned the horizon. In the distance, rolling hills covered in lush greenery framed the rocky terrain on which they now stood. The sun hung directly above, shining merrily on the picturesque landscape. A patch of trees were scattered here and there. Just past the hills loomed the outline of something, something….

"What is that?" Green-hair had her hand shading her eyes, and squinted at the horizon.

"It's a castle!" Serenity gasped, not mistaking the turrets or flags waving off them. She was a Princess, of course; she knew what a castle looked like!

"A castle?" Lita quizzically raised her eyebrow.

"A castle!" Amy seemed quite pleased with herself. "The royal Earth castle, to be exact. If we landed any closer, we would be mince meat! Ha! But no, we can't be seen yet…" Amy's eyes wandered off for a minute, and the group lapsed into silence.

Lita, on the other hand, was peering down the canyon wall. "Uh, Amy…"

Silence.

"Amy…"

Nothing.

"AMY!"

"Lita, what is it? Need to know what a rock looks like?" Amy laughed at her own joke.

"No. What do we do about him?" Lita hitched her thumb towards the rope.

"Oh bloody….I forgot!" Amy frantically ran to the canyon edge and looked down. "It's that guy-"

"Tuxedo Mask."

"Whatever-quick! Cut the rope!"

Green-hair quickly took her key staff and took a slash at the rope. It unraveled about halfway, releasing some slack. Serenity was watching the man climbing, and winced as he fell a little. She desperately wanted to know who it was, and what he wanted.

"Lita! Pull her back!" Amy barked.

Serenity felt herself jerk back, and was soon looking at Lita's butt. The Giant had slung her over her shoulder. Again. Serenity really hated the view.

Green-hair gave the rope another slice, and the whole thing unraveled and slid of the canyon, into the abyss below. She walked to the edge and looked down.

"Wow. He has really good arms. I wonder if he swims?" Green-hair asked, not shifting her gaze.

Three sets of eyes were soon staring down the rock wall. The fourth pair still had the unfortunate butt view.

"Inconceivable!" Amy screeched as she saw Tuxedo Mask clinging to the side of the wall a few yards down, attempting to climb.

Green-hair straightened up and frowned slightly. "You know, I don't think you use that word correctly. Impossible, maybe. Unmanageable…Insurmountable…"

"Unachievable?" Lita offered.

"Unfeasible?" A muffled voice could be heard somewhere around Lita's butt.

"Shut it, all of you!" Amy's face had turned a bright red. "You, take the girl and follow me. And you-" She pointed at Green-Hair- "Stay here and wait for him. He is obviously after the Princess. We are heading towards the castle, kill him and meet us there."

Green-hair cracked an elusive smile. "Yes. I think I will do him in hand to hand combat…"

"Whatever! Just do it!" Amy motioned at Lita and set off deeper into Terran frontier.

"Be careful" Lita whispered. "Handsome men in tuxedos are tricky." She walked away, the Princess still over her shoulder.

* * *

Green-hair kneeled down, key in hand. She looked to be praying. A whirl of wind and light consumed her briefly, and when she emerged, she was dressed in a black sailor fuku. She glowed with dark light, and her raw power emanated from her eyes. Delicate jewels adorned her throat, ears and forehead, but nothing of this girl showed vulnerability. Her purple eyes were fiercely set in concentration as she twirled her key around her. The quiet girl's true nature has emerged. 

Green-hair glimpse down the canyon at Tuxedo Mask, who was painstakingly attempting to climb the wall. One hand in front of the other, foot by foot…

"Hey. Hey you!" Green-hair cupped her hands to her mouth and shouted.

Tuxedo Mask paused briefly and looked up, his white mask hiding his eyes from view. A black top hat was sitting upon his head; miraculously, as if influenced by magic, it did not fall.

"What is it? I am sort of preoccupied right now, if you don't mind!" The last part sounded more like a grunt and he hauled himself a few more feet upwards.

"Well sorry, but I was just hoping, maybe you could speed things up?" Green-hair absentmidnley spun the key around her in complicated and deadly looking moves.

"Listen, it was you who cut the rope, so I say you help me or you can bite my…." His voice muffled as he looked down at his feet.

"I suppose I could help you…" Green-hair stood thoughtfully. "But really, should I help when I'm only going to kill you anyway?"

"That does put a damper on our relationship." Tuxedo Mask sighed. "Alright, you really want to speed this up? Have it your way!"

In a dazzling feat of strength, Tuxedo Mask launched himself upward from the rock wall. Like a giant leap, he hovered over Green-hair for a few seconds before floating down to the ground. A cape, lined in a dark, silky red fanned out behind him.

"Holy…" Green-hair was awestruck. "How did you…?"

"What, you think Jupitarians are the only one with strength?" Tuxedo Mask was collapsing to the ground, however, clearly zapped of his energy. "Alright, lets do this." Tuxedo Mask made a motion to draw his weapon from his side.

"No, no." Setsuna help up a hand. "We will wait until you are ready."

Tuxedo Mask gratefully leaned back on a rock. 'Thank you."

A chill silence overtook the duo, as Tuxedo Mask caught his breath and Green-hair studied him.

She broke the silence first. "I do not mean to pry, but you don't by any chance happen to have a black crescent moon on your forehead, do you?" Tuxedo Mask's forehead was covered by his mask

He pulled his white mask down just a bit to show a clear forehead. "Do you always begin conversations this way?"

Green-hair let out a guffaw and looked down. "My mother was killed by a man with a black crescent moon on his forehead. She was a great warrior, my mother. She defending the royal Plutonian family for years. She trained young hopefuls in the Plutonian arts of fighting in the palace. One day, the black moon man appeared before her, demanding to be taught. She saw the evil within him, and refused. In a flash, he sent a black-energy ball straight at her heart. It was a dishonest and unsportsmanlike move; she never had a chance. I saw the whole thing; I challenged the man to a duel, but with my limited knowledge I stood no chance."

She turned slightly, revealing long scar marks along her left leg. "He spared life, but he gave me this." She gestured to her leg.

"How old were you?" Tuxedo Mask inquired."

"I was eight at the time. I have devoted my life to learning the same ways that my mother taught. The next time I meet the black moon man, I will be ready. I will step up to him and say, 'Hello. My name is Setsuna Meioh. You killed my mother; prepare to die.'"

"So for however odd years, you've done nothing but train?" Tuxedo Mask had a skeptical look on his face. "With a…key?" He added, noticing the key blade she was holding."

Setsuna cocked her head in thought. "Well, I train, but mostly it has been pursue. I cannot find the man anywhere. Its been twenty years now, but I'm really starting to doubt myself. I just work for Amy to pay the bills, you know? There's a lot of money in kidnapping."

Tuxedo nodded his head in agreement before standing up. "I certainly hope you find him some day."

In mimicry, Setsuna stood as well. "So you are ready then?"

"Ready or not, you have been more than fair."

Setsuna smiled sadly. "You seem a decent fellow, I hate to kill you."

"You seem a decent fellow…I hate to die." Tuxedo Mask drew a long cane from his tuxedo, and stood in the ready position.

Setsuna stared for a moment. "A cane? You fight with a cane?"

Tuxedo Mask rolled his eyes (or so Setsuna thought; she really couldn't tell). "Draw your _key_ dear lady and stop talking. We fight!"

In a flurry, the fighting began. Each party threw jabs and blocked with fervor; Setsuna's key and Tuxedo Mask's cane were in equal competition.

"I only ask about the cane because it seems unfitting a gentleman like yourself!" Setsuna gasped, artfully dodging a blow and twirling around to send one of her own.

"Like a key seems all that great. Is it even that sharp?" Tuxedo Mask fired back, jumping over a low swept attack.

"It has its perks." Setsuna stumbled a bit over some fallen rock.

Tuxedo Mask seized this opportunity to lunge at Setsuna, effectively rendering her attacks useless. He pushed her backwards towards an intact rock wall, deflecting any meager attempt she sent out.

"You are wonderful!" She puffed. "I never knew such power from a cane!" She smiled.

"Thank you. But if I am beating you, then why are you so happy?" Tuxedo Mask grunted, his weight holding Setsuna against the rock wall.

"Because I know something you don't know." Setsuna smiled mysteriously.

"And what is….that?" Tuxedo Mask asked, squaring his feet to balance himself.

"This is not just a key." Setsuna, in a burst of power, shoved Tuxedo Mask off of her and raised her key above her head. Slicing it through the air in a flourish of purple neon light, Tuxedo Mask felt a jolt of energy course through him. He flew backwards through the air, cape tangling around him, and hit a rock with a resounding thud.

"You..are…amazing!" Tuxedo Mask gasped between laboured breaths. He shakily stood up and peered at Setsuna, who was resting the key on the ground, mock filling her eyes.

"I ought to be, after all, I am a Plutonian soldier!" She brought the key up again and slashed the air.

Tuxedo Mask was ready this time; he shielded himself with his cloak and took a few wayward steps forward. The full impact of Setsuna's attacks was not lost on him; he winced as he felt the coarse energy hit his cape. She was laying it on thick; not barely a second of downtime between attacks.

"There's…something…I…ought…to…tell…you!" He shouted over the top of his cape before ducking back down under its protection.

"Tell me!" Setsuna yelled, bringing her key blade to a standstill.

Tuxedo Mask swished his cape behind him, air catching it. He stood upright, looking more handsome and devilish than ever. (AN: swoon.) The cape swayed behind him, reflecting the crimson lining. "A cane is really a lame method of attack."

With that, Tuxedo Mask whipped a red rose from seemingly up his sleeve and launched it at Setsuna. She screamed slightly and tried to jump out of the way, but the stem nicked her arm, leaving a rather large gash.

"Who are you?" She puzzled, holding her bleeding arm.

"No one of consequence." He answered, twirling another rose in his fingers.

"I must know."

"Get used to disappointments!" Tuxedo Mask near shouted this last part before throwing another rose and running towards Setsuna. The battle, shortly stopped, was in full swing again.

Setsuna gathered her senses and prepared her next attack. Both were running around the rock formations, playing a game of cat and mouse. Who was which was under debate. The air was filled with bursts of purple light and steel tipped roses, many hitting their destined targets.

Soon, it seemed the air was uneven with red roses over the purple lights. Setsuna was growing tired of her attacks, and was thus slowing; Tuxedo Mask just kept sending those Roses. Between the dodging, ducking, dipping and sending her own attacks, Setsuna was just too slow. She was now just using her attacks to try and halt roses mid air, and became completely unaware of Tuxedo Mask's location.

Clunk.

Setsuna cocked her head, surprised to see her key knocked out of her hands. She turned a full 180 and was even more shocked to see Tuxedo Mask holding his cane to her throat. The wind whistled through the ruins and a lone bird chirped in the distance. Other than that, the only noise was Setsuna's heavy breathing. She sank to her knees with a vacant look in her face.

"Kill me quickly." She pleaded, not even looking up.

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "I'd sooner destroy a Venusian love chain than an artist like yourself." He quickly drew up his cane and bonked Setsuna on the back of the head.

"However, I can't have you following me…..but do understand, I hold you in the highest respect."

He took of running towards the rolling green hills ahead.

* * *

** The debate rages on...Wesley or Endymion...  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Second Battle

**Hey Guys! Sorry it's been so long, but exams and such crop up at the worst times. I'll try and write the next chapter real soon. It's gonna be fun- the Amy/Tuxedo Mask showdown!**

**Enjoy!**

**Spunky**

**PS. Thanks for the reviews! And don't worry, I never intended Tuxedo Mask to be Wesley. I was merely pondering which man I would rather have fight to the death for me...hmmm...close one... **

* * *

**FEZZIK**: Why do you wear a mask? Were you burned by acid, or something like that? 

** MAN IN BLACK:** Oh no. It's just that they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Amy stood on the lush green hill, squinting at the dark figure running closer and closer. 

"What?" She jumped back in surprise. "Inconceivable!"

Amy turned and stomped towards Lita, who was sitting with Serenity under the shade of a large tree.

"Come on, Princess." Amy harshly pulled Serenity to her feet. Lita rose to follow, but Amy stopped her.

"You, Giant. Catch up with us quickly; finish the Man…"

"Tuxedo Mask." Lita interrupted.

"Whatever! Finish him off. Your way." Amy's eyes flashed with a devilish tint. Serenity squirmed at her side, determined to break free; she was surprised to see how strong the Mercurian's grip was.

"My way." Lita stood and brushed the dirt off her backside. "My way….what's my way? I have never had to 'finish someone off' before."

"ARG!" Amy let out a frustrated groan. She stepped closer to Lita, violently pulling Serenity along. Amy only came up to Lita's elbow, but she still managed a fierce intimidation. "Hide behind a tree, and when Tuxedo Mask comes running up the hill, strike him down! Don't you Jupitarians have some sort of power?"

"Yah, we do. You want me to zap him?" Lita was slightly aghast.

"YES!" Amy turned and ran off deeper into the hills, Serenity in tow.

"My way's not very sportsmanlike." Lita frowned. She looked the sky, and closed her eyes in concentration. Raising her arms and bringing them downwards, a cackle of electricity sparked around her. Green energy and bolts of light encased her. In a few seconds, the lights died down, and Lita stood, clad in a green sailor uniform, her eyes sparkling with energy. She dashed behind a tree.

In a few minutes, Lita could see a top hat bobbing up and down in the horizon, and soon the entirety of Tuxedo Mask appeared over the hill. He was breathing heavily from the demanding uphill trek, but he did not stop to catch himself. Lita was amazed at his dedication to catching them; she wondered briefly what it is he is seeking. When she noticed he had almost passed her, she stepped out from behind the tree.

"Jupiter, Thunder, Crash!" She shouted, and a lightening bolt struck the ground a few inches from Tuxedo Mask.

He turned his head swiftly, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. Instinctively, he whipped out his cane. Tuxedo Mask took in the appearance of the giant goddess before him. Her eyes were alight with power and electricity rang throughout her body.

"I did that on purpose. I don't have to miss." Lita calmly stated, although a bit of amusement rang in her words.

Tuxedo Mask released the breath he had been subconsciously holding. Slowly, very slowly, as if not to startle her into another attack, he rotated his body towards Lita. "I believe you. What happens now?"

Lita quirked an eyebrow at the man. "As I figure it, we both deserve a chance to fight. So we face each other, as the goddess intended it. No tricks, no powers, skill against skill. What do you say?"

"Well….I don't think I can say no after seeing that fireworks display." Tuxedo Mask chuckled nervously.

Lita smiled. "Agreed. Alright, you put down that cane, I'll put down my lightening."

"Agreed." Tuxedo Mask slowly retracted his cane and stowed it safely in his hidden pocket.

Crash. An angry thunder clap caught Tuxedo Mask off guard and he jumped a bit.

"No tricks now." Lita moved closer to him, standing in fighting stance. "Come on. Let's get it on!"

Tuxedo Mask raised his eyebrow at the giant.

"Oh, come….you know what I mean." She sighed in exasperation. "Fight!"

Tuxedo Mask and Lita stood facing each other for a moment, sizing each other up. After a moment's pause, Tuxedo Mask took a running start at Lita, hoping the full force of his weight might knock her down.

Thump. The only person who fell was Tuxedo Mask, who wincingly rubbed the spot of his arm that made contact with Lita. She hadn't even budged. She just stood, grinning at him.

Tuxedo Mask rose again, and continued to try and attack Lita, attempting to twist her arm behind her back, slam her off balance and wrestle her to the ground. She still did not move from her spot.

Tuxedo Mask took another running leap at Lita, only to fins him self being held at arm's length away by…well….her arm.

Lita held Tuxedo Mask in the classic arm-on-forehead attack, laughing as he struggled to throw a punch at the Jupitarian. His top hat still lay anchored to his head, only slightly askew.

"You…know…this ins't really fair…."Tuxedo Mask grunted between punches (which only met air).

"It's not my fault I'm the biggest and strongest. You know I don't even exercise?" Lita smirked at the writhing man.

Tuxedo Mask pushed himself away from the Giant, and stared up at her incredulously. "So you are just messing around with me?"

Lita shrugged. "I wanted you to feel like you were doing well."

"Oh." The two stood again in silence, a wind blowing softly with a small whooshing noise. A few errant leaves fell from the nearest tree and danced to the ground.

"You know, you are quite cute. You remind me of my old boyfriend." Lita cocked her head to the side and stared at Tuxedo Mask. "But why are you wearing a mask?"

"I like masks. Dangerous and mysterious, you know." Tuxedo Mask replied back, searching his opponent for a weakness.

"Ah. I figured maybe you had been hit by a Uranium acid bomb or something. My mistake!" At that last word, Lita lunged at Tuxedo Mask. He dived quickly, narrowly avoiding her outstretched arms. He ducked behind her, and quickly jumped on her back, encircling her throat with his arms.

Above, dangerous looking rain clouds swarmed.

"You know, this isn't very gentleman like." Lita squeaked out, trying to remove the arms from her throat.

"Why do say that?" Tuxedo Mask winced in pain as Lita rammed him against the side of a tree.

"Well, normally a man takes me out to dinner before I dream of letting him this close." Lita twirled in a violent circle, trying to throw Tuxedo Mask off. His grip was tightening around her throat.

"I sure with me you could make an…….exception." That last word escaped as a gasp as Tuxedo Mask's windpipe was crushed up against a rock.

Lita was surely slowing now, and started to fall to her knees. "You are right…. I always had…..a weakness…..for cute guys…" Lita fully collapsed on the ground. Tuxedo Mask released his iron hold grip, and checked Lita's pulse.

Sighing with relief, Tuxedo Mask stood and wiped his hands. Procuring his cane from his pocket, Tuxedo Mask straightened his hat and cape.

"Thank you for the fair fight, milady. I don't envy the headache you will have when you awake. In the mean time, rest well…and dream of handsome….large….men."

He took off running further into the hills.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

On the canyon's edge, a party of about ten horses stood. One man was on the ground, seemingly crazy as he danced around the fallen rocks. Rose petals littered the ground, and ashy looking blast marks covered some rocks. 

"There was a mighty duel." Price Diamond stopped his prancing around and stood up straight. "They were all over the place, both masters of what they do."

"What's with the roses?" A man spoke up. He sported fierce black hair that looked almost blue with eyes just as black. He wore a bandana around his forehead, as many men did to catch the falling sweat.

Diamond looked up. "An attack. I knew of its existence, but never of its practice. I wonder who…" Diamond looked into the distance, lost in thought.

"Well?" The man prodded. "Who won?"

"Sapphire, hold patient." Diamond walked around a little bit and stopped at a large imprint in the dirt. "The loser fell…." His eyes wandered up. "And ran off alone." Diamond twisted sharply and shielded his eyes against the sun. He looked to the hills. "The winner followed those footprints towards the Earthen Capitol!"

Sapphire adjusted his shoulders. "Shall we track them both?"

Diamond turned towards his party. Angered dripped from his words. "The loser is nothing, only Princess Serenity matters. Clearly, this was planned by Earth! We must be prepared."

Sapphire gazed worriedly at the horizon. "Could this be a trap?"

Diamond swiftly mounted his horse. "Everything is a trap." He clicked his heels and led the party off towards the hills.

* * *

**So here's my thinking. Endymion is way hot, but Wesley is an actual human being...not that I would have a better chance with him...hmm... **


	7. Chapter 7:The Battle of Wits

**Hey Hey! I know it's been a long time, but really, I've been swamped. Things are better for now, so hopefull another update soon! Anywho, here is the famed Vizzini scene! I hope I did OK in adapting Amy to it. It was fun.**

**Spunky**

* * *

**Vizzini:** Let me put it this way: Have you ever heard of Plato, Aristotle, Socrates?  
**Man in black:** Yes.  
**Vizzini:** Morons!

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Through a set of amplified looking glass, Amy swore loudly. "Inconceivable!" A small figure was getting closer and closer in the distance. 

She kneeled down, and seemed to be pulled in concentration. Serenity was bound to her by a rope, unable to escape.

Blue water rose from the ground, encasing Amy. Serenity could feel tiny droplets on her skin. When the sensation stopped, she felt the rope being tugged.

"Come along, Princess. We must prepare afternoon tea."

* * *

He huffed and puffed his way up the steep side of the hill. The sun was beating down on his neck and the grass was slippery under his feet. But he kept running. 

"Last…time…wear….tuxedo!" He gasped between breaths, a thin trickle of sweat running down his face.

The hill crested, revealing a beautiful landscape of more hills, trees, and an enormous castle in the not so far distant. Tuxedo Mask shielded his eyes against the affronting rays and looked at the castle. It seemed calm and peaceful, unyielding to the world, yet still a formidable opponent.

"Ahem." Something cleared its voice to the left of Tuxedo Mask. He glanced quickly, quirking an eyebrow at the sight.

An exasperated woman with blue hair, dressed in the similar uniform as his other two opponents (only in blue…duh!) was sitting on a rock, tapping her finger impatiently against her arm. Before her was a flattened tree trunk, low to the ground with two glasses and a pitcher sitting on it. And next to the woman was Princess Serenity…blindfolded, sitting quietly with her hands tied in her lap.

The Masked man made a start at the Princess, but Amy quickly raised a knife to her throat. Tuxedo Mask stopped instantly, and the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Continue on, please, if you wish her dead!" Amy stuck the knife a little harder into Serenity's throat, causing the young girl to whimper.

Tuxedo Mask froze where he was. "Let me explain…" He began cautiously.

"Explain what? I know what you want. You have come to kidnap what I have rightfully stolen!" Amy twisted the knife a bit.

"Perhaps, some arrangement can be made. A match, methinks?"

That caught Amy's attention. "A match? Hardly. I cannot compete with you physically, and you cannot come close to my brains."

"What, you are that smart?" He asked quizzically, crossing his arms.

"Lemme put it this way. Have you ever met a stupid Mercurian? Well, consider me their Queen!"

Tuxedo Mask slowly made his way to the table, before sitting on a rock across from Amy. "Alright, then I challenge you to a battle of wits."

Amy dropped the knife. "Serious? For the Princess? To the death!?" Amy's voice grew in excitement.

Tuxedo Mask nodded, a coy smile playing on his lips.

"I accept!"

"Good, good. Pour the wine, my good lady."

"Water." Amy corrected.

"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Mask lifted an eyebrow.

"It's…." Amy poured from the pitcher into the glasses. "Water. Wine is for drunks and Jupitarians. We drink water."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Tuxedo Mask reached into his breast pocket and drew out a small vial. He opened it a bit and offered it to Amy. "Smell, but do not touch."

Amy took the vial and sniffed. "I smell nothing."

"This is Metallica poison." Tuxedo Mask started, taking the vial back. "It is odorless, tasteless, but possesses some of the darkest crystal energy known. It will disappear instantly in liquid, and is the most deadly substance known in the universe."

He took the two glasses and turned around. Amy attempted to peer over his broad shoulders, but found his actions hidden from view.

He turned around again, and placed a glass in front of each of them.

"Alright, tell me, which cup did I put the poison in? Our mental match has begun, our battle of the brains, war of the wits, cranium crusade, our…

"Oh, shut it!" Amy covered her ears with her hands, snarling. "I only just escaped those other two and their awful word games."

Tuxedo Mask smiled. "Fine. Our…intellectual interim has started. It ends when you drink, and find out who is right, and who is dead."

"Excellent." A malevolent tint sparkled in Amy's eyes. You could tell that her entire life had been for a moment like this- where her life depended solely on her brains and nothing else.

"Now, this is going to be easy, I will barely even have to think about it. All I have to do is figure out whether you are the sort of man to keep the poison close to him or further away. A clever man would give it to himself, knowing that only an idiot would drink what was placed in front of her. But I am clearly not a great fool…" Amy hauntingly fluffed the back of her blue hair. "So I can surely not choose the water in front of me. You of course know I am not a fool, being Mercurian; you must have thought that, so I can also clearly not choose the water in front of me!"

'Mercurians.' Tuxedo Mask thought exasperatingly. 'Always trying to show off their genius.' "So, you have made your decision then!"

Amy laughed a shrill little titter than sent the birds flapping out of the trees. "Not even close, buddy! Metallica poison hails from the Negaverse. Everyone knows that the Negaverse is full of liars and murderers! Such evil are cowards and would never risk harm to themselves so easily. So I can clearly not choose the water in front of you. However, you don't look like a murderer, but more like an Earthman, who are known for their deceitfulness and stupidity, so I can clearly not chose the water in front of me."

Tuxedo Mask rested his chin on his open palm, giving Amy a cryptic look. "Truly, madam, you have a dizzying intellect."

Amy excitedly bounced. "Wait til I really get going! Now, where was I?"

"Earthmen."

"Yes! Earthmen! However stupid, you seem to know the universe well and therefore not as ignorant as you seem. Therefore, I can clearly not choose the water in front of you."

Tuxedo Mask leaned backwards, resting on the warm rock behind him. "You are stalling now."

Amy looked a trifle mad. Her hand formed in a fist, and she yelled, "You'd like to think that wouldn't you! You have beaten my Jupitarian, which means you are exceptionally strong, so I can clearly not chose the water in front of me. You have also bested my Plutonian, which means you have studied defense, and in that studying, you must have learned the importance of keeping your distance! So I can clearly not choose the water in front of me! But, alas, you are forgetting the one important thing that tells me where the poison is!"

"Oh yes, and what's that?" Tuxedo Mask asked, clearly amused by the tiny girl's fervor.

"Oh, hmm? Oh, never mind. Heh heh." Amy laughed to herself a bit, like she knew some great secret.

"Quit procrastinating and get on with it." Tuxedo Mask sat full upright, careful to not reveal an ounce of emotion for Amy to pick up on.

"Fine." Amy peered at the water glasses. She seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "You drink from…holy Goddess! It that…?." Amy was pointing behind him, eyebrows knitted in surprise.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask turned his head away to the horizon behind him, only to see nothing but clear skies and rolling green hills. Unbeknownst, Amy was quietly switching her glass and his.

"Oh, nothing….just a little rabbit or something….Anywho, you drink from yours, and me from mine."

"Alright." Tuxedo Mask lifted his glass, and Amy's hers. She gave a little cheers to the masked man before both took the liquid to their lips and drank deep. They both returned the glasses to the tabletop.

Tuxedo Mask, a satisfied look on his face. "You guessed wrong."

Amy's mouth split into a wide grin as she gleefully shouted, "You only think that! I switched the glasses behind you! You fool, I cannot believe you would think I would chose wrong! I am a frickin Mercurian! I am a genius! And water is my thing! I can tell when water is being changed! Every extra little bubble, little vapor, I can tell! For Goddess sake, I can blow mist from my hands! Never ever go in against a Mercurian with a bet in water, when death is on the line!" Amy laughed maniaclly, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. Until…

Thud. Amy fell over mid laugh, completely motionless and soundless.

* * *

Swiftly, Tuxedo Mask was at the Princess's side. He noticed her quivering as he untied her blindfold and restraints. 

Her majestic blue eyes opened to reveal a few errant tears. She looked into the face of her rescuer (captor? She did not know), but only found white cloth looking back at her. The man was staring at her, hands over hers as the ropes fell away.

"Who are you?" Serenity asked bravely, but with a hint of fear in her voice.

Tuxedo Mask stood up straight and looked down at the shaking girl. "I am no one to trifle with. That is all you'll ever need know."

He grabbed her hand and assisted Serenity into a standing position. She briefly went to brush off her skirt ('A lost cause', She amusedly noticed) and took note of Amy, laying a few feet away, still unmotionless.

"Is….is she dead?"

Tuxedo Mask let out a noise Serenity could swear was a snort. "Hardly. It is merely a strong sleeping drought. But I had the feeling she would not agree to my terms unless death was the wager. Mercurians are into the dramatics, you know."

She smiled at the kindness the man held in his voice. "And to think, all that time it was your cup that was poisoned." Serenity remarked in amazement, returning her gaze to the man.

Tuxedo Mask took her arm and began to pull the Princess away from the table. "They were both poisoned."

Serenity looked questionly at him.

"What, you think I was stupid enough to actually take a drink?" He laughed, and turned away.

It was then Serenity noticed that the glass that was his on the table was still completely full.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Under a great tree, a crouched figure was brushing the ground with his fingertips. 

Prince Diamond stood and straightened out his back. His horse and crew were behind him, waiting in bated breath for instruction.

Diamond's eyes flaired. "Someone has beaten a Jupitarian. There will be great suffering on behalf of the Earth if Serenity dies."

He marched to his horse and mounted. He rode further into the hills ahead.

* * *

**I have decided capes are way hot and every guy should wear them. **


	8. Chapter 8: The reveal

**Hey yall. I'm baaaaaaack. Sorry its been forever! I am currently in the middle of finals, and thought that this is way better than physics. Oh yah. **

**So sorry if it sucks, but I like it. The original is so great I didn't want to change it much! You can probably expect more soon, nothing puts a fire under my butt faster than not wanting to study for finals.**

**Spunky**

**p.s.: omg go see 300. **

* * *

**Man in black:** I can't afford to make exceptions. I mean once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft people begin to disobey him and its nothing but work, work, work all the time.

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Poor Princess Serenity had barely a chance to revel in her sudden freedom from the annoying Mercurian before she was whisked away by Tuxedo Mask. Almost the moment he took the blindfold off her eyes, he was pulling at her arm to follow him. 

Serenity took that brief moment after the deblindfolding to catch a glimpse of the man who had come to….do something. She still wasn't quite sure what. As she allowed her eyes to adjust to the light, she saw his strong, chiseled jaw line and few wisps of black hair, but not much else. Before she had time to really study this man, she found her self running deeper into the hills.

"Where….are…we…going?" Serenity puffed out between breaths. She stumbled everyonce in awhile over a rock, but Tuxedo Mask was unrelenting in his running pursuit.

"That is not for your business, Princess." Was the only response she got.

And so the duo ran on, one leading the other. Serenity could see, however, that the castle in the distance was starting to get closer and closer. She feared that this man was sent to kill her and blame whoever was in that castle; as a Princess, such kidnapping plots would not be uncommon to those supporting a political upheaval.

* * *

After quite a bit of running, Tuxedo Mask stopped and flung Serenity onto a boulder. She gratefully took this break to rest. 

"Catch your breath, Princess. We still have a way to go." He was standing only a bit away from her, staring off into the distance a bit. The rocky hillside that they stopped on had a deep slope just below his feet, and at the bottom of the hill stood a wide forest. Tuxedo Mask seemed to be surveying the land.

After a few deep breaths, Serenity plucked up enough courage to speak. "Please, if you let me go, I promise you that you will get whatever you desire!"

Tuxedo Mask turned his head to the Princess, smirking slightly. "Honestly, Princess? Anything I want? No, I learned awhile ago what the promise of a Lunarian is worth…you are very funny, highness." With one last pompous grin, he resumed staring out into the horizon.

Serenity's fury grew in leaps, and she jumped to her feet. "I was giving you a chance. You can take me anywhere, and I promise you, you will be found. Prince Diamond is the best hunter around. He will find you." Serenity added extra emphasis to these last words.

Tuxedo Mask turned his full body to the petite girl and crossed his arms. "You think your dearest love will save you?"

Serenity backed away a bit and looked down. "I never said he was my dearest love. But yes, he will save me."

Seeing her cower Tuxedo Mask took a step closer to Serenity. "What, you are saying you do not love your fiancé?"

It was Serenity's turn to stare into the distance. Quielty, she murmured "He knows I do not love him." Her silvery hair blew around her as a gentle breeze picked up. Her eyes glittered with loss and grief.

"You mean, you are not capable of love!" Tuxedo Mask snapped.

Turning back to attention, Serenity's eyes flared with anger. "I have loved more deeply than a killer like you has ever known!"

Tuxedo Mask closed the distance between them and roughly grabbed Serenity's arm. "Careful, Princess." He hissed into her ear. "Where I come from, there are penalties when we tell a lie."

He released her, and she sank back onto the rock.

"Now rest, Princess."

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

A little ways away, a grove of horses stood in wait. 

Prince Diamond was holding a small vial in his hand. He cautiously took a sniff.

"Nothing. This is but a sleeping draught, made to look like Metallica poison."

"Metallica poison? How do you know?" Asked Saphirre.

"Um…I just do. It's the typical vial for it." Clearing his throat, Diamond stood abruptly. He glanced at the blue-haired girl that was keeled over on the ground, but ignored her.

"There are the Princess's footprints. She is still alive, or was very recently. If that has changed, I shall be very…perturbed…"

* * *

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

* * *

Still resting on the rock, Serenity was curiously staring at Tuxedo Mask. 

"I know who you are." She said softly.

Tuxedo Mask turned to her.

"You are the Dread Pirate Rubeus, aren't you?"

Tuxedo Mask eyed Serenity carefully. "What, is it the dashing cape and hat that set you off? Aye, I be him, what can I do for you?"

Serenity drew up to her full height and looked the masked man straight in the eye. "You can die slowly, blasted into a thousand pieces."

Tuxedo Mask shook his head. "Tsk, tsk Princess. Such venom, why loose it on me?"

Serenity's gaze never wavered. "You killed my love."

Silence swept the two. A bird called out in the distance, searching for its mate, but received no answer.

"It is possible. I kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours, hm? Another icy Prince, cold, calculating, ugly?"

Serenity, overtaken by emotion, backed away from Tuxedo Mask. "No. He was…yes, he was a Prince…but so warm and loving, with eyes like the sea after a storm…"Serenity lost her focus for a moment, as her mind wandered to happier days. However, unwilling to let the mysterious man see a moment of weakness, she snapped back immediately. "In the open space between the Moon and Earth, your ship attacked. The Dread Pirate Rubeus never takes prisoners!"

Tuxedo Mask teetered on his feet. "Well, I cannot very well make exceptions. I mean, once word leaks out that a pirate has gone soft, what reputation do I have then, hm?"

"You mock my pain!" Serenity cried.

"Life is pain, Princess!" Tuxedo Mask lost his amusement for a second. Collecting himself, he continued calmly, "Anyone who says different is trying to sell something." He paused for a moment. "Ah yes, the Prince….tis hard to forget royalty. This would be what, four years ago? Does this upset you?"

Serenity refused to look at him. "Nothing you could say could bother me."

Tuxedo Mask nodded, and continued. He walked to the edge of the hill, looking out. "He died well, I remember. We boarded and killed all others on ship, and lastly I got to him. He didn't cry or wail like the others. He simply said 'please, please, I have to live.' I was surprised he didn't make the normal bribe attempt or deal, so I asked him what could be so important in this life. 'My true love,' he replied."

Serenity shivered slightly, even though the air was warm.

"He spoke of a goddess, I assume he meant you, with hair as lovely as the moon itself and a heart as warm as the sun. Her undying love and faithfulness, he spoke of. You should thank me for destroying him then."

"And why is that?" Serenity defiantly asked, still refusing eye contact.

"He talked of faithfulness, Princess, of your never ceasing love for him. But now I see you are nothing but a sucker for a man with power. Tell me, did you get engaged within the hour to your Prince Diamond, or did you wait a whole week in respect for the dead?"

Serenity was livid. She stood abruptly, eyes clouded with anger. Overhead, dangerous looking thunder clouds gathered, and lightening flashed across the sky. The wind picked up speed, and the air turned crisp. "You mocked me once, never do it again! I died that day!"

The sudden arrival of horses hooves broke the tension. Both Serenity and Tuxedo Mask looked away to see a troop of horses in the distance. Diamond.

Serenity triumphantly looked back. "And you can die to, for all I care!" She gave Tuxedo Mask a mighty shove, sending him off his feet and rolling violently down the hill.

"As…you….wish…" He yelled as he tumbled.

Serenity's eyes widened. She recognized that voice. It was….

"Endymion!" She breathed. "What have I done?" She flung herself down the hill after him.

* * *

**Further proof that capes should be made mandatory: Gerard Butler in 300. swoooooon. (Oh snap! He wore a cape in Phantom of the Opera too!) **


End file.
